Clementine Carillon
Clementine Carillon is a distant descendant of one of St Clement's bellringers. After much campaigning, she's been allowed to take a role in the nursery rhyme Oranges and Lemons and attend EAH. However the moment she came, Raven declared that she was rebelling. Just her luck... Character Personality Clementine is driven, and will work hard to get what she wants, even if it's difficult. She despises the idea of rebels and loathes the debate with a burning passion, although she'll reluctantly use the term royal to describe herself. She's the type of person who will plow through her chosen path even if it appears to be the wrong one. This is because of pride, and an unbending belief that persistence and going forward is key. Her motto would be 'wait a minute, lose a chime'. Basically she's impatient and will always do what has to be done immediately because she'll lose time later. She may mess up or cause problems due to lack of forethought but her main example for why she believes her approach is the most important is the enrolment in school. She regrets not beginning her campaign earlier, so that she could have joined before legacy day. No matter how many times she passes through, as long as she's quick enough she'll come out unscathed. She's worried about how to carry her story without any other people. She's harassed the other Carillons who reside near the other churches to try to get them to take up the story. She tends to take charge in situations and can be quite the busybody when something seems off to her. She sulks whenever people choose another leader over her. Interests Clementine is a fan of metalwork, having learned from her grandfather. She likes making little bells and hanging them up around her room. She is trying to get headmaster Grimm to change the school bells with traditional ones. When she likes something, and it's lying out in the open, she's tempted to take it. Not personal possessions, but she's wrenched a few school bells off the wall now and then. She tends to want to keep everything she likes and is definitely likely to develop a hoarding problem. Appearance Her two motifs are citrus fruits and bells. Bell towers are also used sometimes. She has tan skin and brown hair with lemon streaks. She also has white freckles which are meant to resemble seeds. Story Clementine's role Clementine didn't HAVE to follow a story, in fact no one was meant to follow the rhyme, and Milton Grimm was perfectly fine with the story fading from history. Clementine wishes to follow a destiny because she grew up with the rhyme and the game and was devastated to hear it was fading. She tried many plans to save the story, but eventually decided that since she was the only one who seemed to care, she should at least try to get into Ever After High to follow the story. It was difficult, Grimm didn't want to even think about letting her in, but after a lot of cajoling she was allowed into the prestigious Ever After High to follow a destiny. However not long after entering the school, people started declaring that they were NOT going to follow their destinies! After trying so hard to get in, this just seemed like a slap in the face. Clementine comes from a family who live in a small village by the church. They are historically linked to the bells, with some being bellringers and others making bells. She really likes them and has seen first hand from her family how bells are made. She wishes people would realise how melodic they are. Relationships Bea Faybet They are of similar mind when it comes to the idea of how important their stories are despite being seen as insignificant. They also have similar approaches and their personalities mesh well together. That's why they have become fast friends, and Clementine will accept her decision to rebel, even if she doesn't like rebels. Outfits Gallery CLEM-INKTOBER.jpeg Notes * I have a terrible habit of drawing semi transparent things like opaque things. She doesn't actually have an arm in that picture haha. * I also appreciate the fact that the Oranges and Lemons character does not want to be forgotten. Accidental reference to 1984? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Oranges and Lemons Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks